1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly, relates to a method for manufacturing a multilayer printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate development of miniaturized electronic products with multiple functions, multilayer printed circuit boards are widely used due to their special characteristics such as lightness and high-density interconnectablity.
Multilayer printed circuit boards are manufactured using a typical sheet-by-sheet process. Firstly, a core substrate is provided and an inner electrically conductive pattern is formed in the core substrate. Secondly, an adhesive layer and a first electrically conductive layer such as copper foil are laminated on the core substrate. Thirdly, an electrically conductive pattern is formed in the first electrically conductive layer. Afterwards, another adhesive and a second electrically conductive layer are laminated on the electrically conductive pattern, and another electrically conductive pattern is formed in the second electrically conductive layer, thus a multilayer printed circuit board is obtained. However, only one electrically conductive layer can be manufactured at a time. During the processes of laminating the first and second electrically conductive layers and forming electrically conductive patterns, conditions such as environmental factors may vary, which can result in different amounts of shrinkage and expansion among the layers making it difficult to align the layers.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing a multilayer printed circuit board to overcome the above-described problems.